Les Orphelins du Rohan (Os)
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Théoden s'avança dans la salle du trône et aperçut sans peine les deux silhouettes frêles des enfants. Eowyn était assise sur les genoux de sa gouvernante, sa tête blottit contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Eomer, quant à lui, se tenait debout à côté d'elles, le dos droit, fier malgré la peine qui l'accablait.


_Bonjour, bonjour,  
><em>

_Aujourd'hui petit Os sur Théoden, Eowyn et Eomer !_

_Sachez que ce petit texte est en quelque sorte un extrait d'une plus longue fiction que je prépare. Les premiers chapitres commencent à se construire et je pense pouvoir envoyer assez rapidement le prologue pour recevoir un premier avis de la part de ma béta ;)_

_J'espère que cette petite idée que j'ai eu de mettre en avant l'enfance d'Eomer et Eowyn vous plaira. Je pense que c'est une partie de l'histoire qui manque, tout comme il manque un bout sur Théoden que je me chargerais bien volontiers d'approfondir dans ma prochaine fiction ! _

_Je ne peux vous donner une date précise, mais sachez que mes doubles exemplaires du Seigneur des Anneau sont déjà bien griffonnés de nombreuses notes qui me servent à avancer. _

_Si vous souhaitez être tenu au courant, n'hésitez pas à rejoindre ma page facebook, "**La Plume de Syana****"**. _

_Je vous y retrouverais avec un immense plaisir !_

**_Note:_**Merci à Lana **(****Svjetlana****)** pour la correction et pour ces précieux avis ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu souhaites toujours m'aider pour la suite de cette histoire. Tes conseils me seront vraiment indispensable !

* * *

><p><strong>Les Orphelins du Rohan<strong>

Théoden, dix-septième Roi du Rohan, posa ses yeux bleutés sur les petits monticules qui se dressaient devant lui Ses doigts jouaient nonchalamment avec une symbelmynë, une petite fleur blanche du Riddermark ne poussant que sur les tombes des Rois d'antan.

Mais aujourd'hui, ces fleurs ne pousseraient pas sur la tombe d'un souverain. Désormais, elle fleurirait le sépulcre de sa sœur, morte de douleur lorsqu'on lui avait appris la disparition de son époux, Eomund de l'Eastfold, Maréchal de la Marche, dans une embuscade d'orques.

Sa peine avait été si grande que Théodwyn, fille de Thengel et de Morwen de Lossarnach, sœur cadette du Roi Théoden, en était progressivement tombé malade. Et même la présence de ses deux enfants qu'elle chérissait tant n'avait pu guérir ses maux.

Allongée sur son lit, son visage rendu pâle à cause de la souffrance, elle avait longuement serré dans ses bras sa petite Eowyn, âgée de seulement sept ans, et avait tendrement déposé ses lèvres sur ses deux joues trempées de larmes tout en lui recommandant de toujours se comporter avec sagesse. Puis elle avait saisi les mains de son fils Eomer, âgé de onze printemps, et lui avait fait promettre de se montrer digne du courage de son père avant d'embrasser son front. Son regard bleu, si perçant et si semblable à celui de son ainé, s'était ensuite posé une toute dernière fois sur le portait de son époux qui trônait fièrement en face d'elle. Un sourire était alors apparu sur ses lèvres avant que son dernier souffle ne soit rendu.

- De… de toutes mes sœurs, commença Théoden d'une voix tremblante. Oh oui, Théodwyn, de toutes mes sœurs, tu es celle que j'ai le plus aimée. Toi, si belle jeune fille, venue tardivement dans nos vies. Ta venue a éclairé de nombreuses existences, dont la mienne. Je t'ai aimé tendrement Théodwyn. Je t'ai aimé si fort…

La voix du souverain se brisa brutalement, coupée par les sanglots qu'il ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps. Ses larmes coulèrent et vinrent s'écraser lourdement sur la terre fraîchement retournée mais pourtant déjà pourvue de petites symbelmynë.

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas battue à mes côtés ma chère sœur. Je sais que la perte d'Eomund a brisé ton cœur. Mais j'avais besoin de toi durant mon règne. J'avais besoin d'apercevoir ton visage si gracieux dans la foule pour me donner assez de courage pour gouverner sagement, comme notre père auparavant. Théodwyn… Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire d'eux ? Saurais-je m'en occuper ? J'aimerais pouvoir te promettre qu'ils seront heureux avec moi et que je les protégerais. Et pourtant… Je ne sais si j'y parviendrais.

Théoden pencha la tête en arrière, respirant à pleins poumons l'air qui frappait son visage. Et à travers le bruissement des feuilles, le Roi crut percevoir la voix tendre de sa sœur.

- Tu… Sauras… Veiller… Sur… Eux…

Le Roi sursauta vivement et redressa sa figure royale. De ses yeux vifs, il chercha une quelconque silhouette autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait aucune présence. Seul le vent continuait de souffler près de ses oreilles, amenant un son doux et apaisant.

Oo

Hàma regarda son souverain entrer de sa démarche royale dans la salle. Il s'empressa aussitôt de le rejoindre et déclara :

- Majesté. Les enfants d'Eomund de l'Eastfold et de votre sœur, Dame Théodwyn, sont ici. Dame Rahime, leur gouvernante, est avec eux.

Le Roi Théoden contempla avec effarement celui qui était son conseiller et huissier du palais, mais surtout un homme en qui il avait une immense confiance. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il pressait nerveusement ses mains contre la ceinture qui maintenait son épée, ne prêtant guère attention au regard compréhensif que lui lança son ami.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient ici si vite, murmura le Roi à voix basse. Oh Hàma… Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire d'eux…

- Majesté ? Me permettez-vous de parler en toute franchise ? demanda le conseiller d'une voix grave, bien qu'il connaisse parfaitement la réponse que lui donnerait son souverain.

- Bien entendu Hàma, ne te fait pas prier. Parle mon ami !

- Je pense, Majesté, que vous veillerez sur votre neveu et sur votre nièce comme vous l'avez fait pour votre fils et que vous continuez de le faire. Souvenez-vous de l'abattement que vous avez ressenti après la mort de votre épouse. Mais vous êtes parvenus à vous montrer fort pour votre fils. Je suis certain que vous saurez faire de même avec les enfants de Dame Théodwyn.

- Ils sont si jeunes Hàma… Il a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à m'occuper de mon fils autant que je devrais le faire avec eux.

Théoden s'avança dans la salle du trône et aperçut sans peine les deux silhouettes frêles des enfants. Eowyn était assise sur les genoux de sa gouvernante, sa tête blottit contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Eomer, quant à lui, se tenait debout à côté d'elles, le dos droit, fier malgré la peine qui l'accablait.

- Regarde-les Hàma ! Ils sont si apeurés, si terrifiés par ce qui leur arrive. Comment vais-je pouvoir les aider à surmonter leur peine alors que la mienne est encore si présente et grande.

- Vous y parviendrez mon Roi, je n'en doute pas. Comme lorsque vous avez surmonté la mort de votre épouse en couvrant d'attention votre fils. Vous surmonterez celle de votre sœur, Majesté, en leur donnant tout l'amour dont ils ont besoin, finit par dire Hàma sagement en jetant un coup d'œil attendri en direction d'Eomer et d'Eowyn.

Théoden soupira lourdement en les contemplant à son tour.

- Elle lui ressemble, murmura Théoden d'une voix douce. Elle possède le même visage qu'elle, le même regard si pétillant de vie qu'elle possédait à son âge. Quant à lui… Il se dresse aussi fièrement que son père. Je suis certain qu'il fera un très bon Maréchal de la Marche plus tard…

Hàma sourit doucement avant d'incliner la tête respectueusement, quittant la pièce sans que son souverain n'ait à lui demander de le faire.

Théoden reprit alors courage et s'avança en direction de son trône, sa main triturant plus doucement sa ceinture. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au pied de ce dernier, ses yeux bleutés se posèrent tendrement sur les deux enfants. Ces derniers avaient levé leurs visages attristés vers lui avant de se redresser précipitamment sous les ordres de Rahime pour s'incliner.

Le Roi du Rohan les arrêta aussitôt, posant promptement une main sur l'épaule d'Eomer et attrapant délicatement le poignet d'Eowyn. Le frère et la sœur furent surpris par ce geste et jetèrent un coup d'œil apeuré et surpris en direction de leur gouvernante, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Nul besoin de cela avec moi mes enfants. Je suis Roi, mais je suis votre oncle avant tout.

Eowyn, apaisée par la voix douce et grave de son oncle, abandonna son visage attristé. Elle ôta subtilement l'étreinte de son oncle sur son poignet et vint se jeter contre lui, ses bras tremblants entourant maladroitement sa taille.

Théoden s'émut de ce geste immédiatement. Des larmes vinrent humecter ses yeux alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur le sol et prenait plus fortement la silhouette fragile de sa nièce dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se déposèrent tendrement sur son front, ses doigts caressant affectueusement ses cheveux d'or. Puis, il releva la tête, sourit à la fillette avant de lever l'une de ses mains vers son neveu, l'invitant à la saisir. Eomer n'hésita pas une seconde. Ses doigts agiles prirent ceux de son oncle, un sourire crispé mais toutefois sincère apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais quelle est votre peine mais je vous promets de tout faire pour qu'elle disparaisse progressivement, si toutefois je le peux. Désormais, vous vivrez auprès de moi, à la cour du palais, et je vous fais la promesse de veiller sur vous et de vous aimer comme mes propres enfants… Vous êtes ici chez vous. Je ne vous quitterai jamais.

Eomer hocha la tête lentement et le remercia d'un sourire. Eowyn osa lever les yeux sur son oncle, émettant un petit reniflement. Elle lui saisit ensuite la main et y déposa un baiser qui émut une nouvelle fois le Roi.

Ce dernier resserra davantage l'étreinte qu'il avait sur eux, réitérant sa promesse plus paisiblement, sans savoir qu'une ombre se glissait déjà sur eux, menaçant le bonheur qu'il leur promettait...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé et que cela vous donne envie de voir une suite ;)<em>

_Bonne fin de week-end à tous !_


End file.
